Meet the Bunch
by Nerdy Inu Production
Summary: A peek to the new life of the Tsuruga-Mogami household.


Title: Meet the Bunch

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: Skip Beat

Status: Complete

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

* * *

With the public demand after the Tsuruga family's usual and regular video updates, the Tsuruga bunch with their activities together with the Mogami Family or with the LME crew and staff, even the President and the new head of the office Maria.

Producers and Television show crew were all excited upon the dated schedule of following and recording the family, and they were welcomed to the Mogami-Tsuruga home, the huge estate doubled after Ren and Kyoko decided to purchase the neighboring property after marriage and with the persuasion and little convincing from the Mogami couple they finally decided to build and move-in to the connecting house they planned as the right wing of the main Mogami estate, with the growing backyard, Kyoko and her mother planned to have it decorated with a garden which the youngest Mogami Otsukinoji happily helped flourish.

The simple two storey rustic modern Mogami home became a mansion after the additional extensions and property renovations, the producers in delight would have field day filming the Tsuruga-Mogami family in their estate and activities, with young children around there will be no dull moments especially to the twin boys of the couple who're filled with energy and antics.

"_Can you introduce yourselves?_" Director Shingai asked in amusement.

Immediately in order the eldest started sitting at the very end of the right side, dressed promptly in his favorite v-neck tee and slim cut shorts, he looked like a mini version of Tsuruga Ren, with the charming smile and bright emerald eyes, "My name us Hiroyuki Tsuruga and I'm eight!" he was holding his baby sister, "And this is our baby princess, Hoshiko-chan, she just turned one year old a few weeks ago." He introduced the cute female and mini version of Ren.

"Tsuruga Natsuo, seven." Short introduction of the second child, hair identical to Kyoko's with the beautiful emerald eyes from his father, although his choice of clothing is similar as Otsukinoji's a pair of cargo pants and brown work boots that matched his black and gray flannel shirt over his white tank-top.

"I'm Tsuruga Reiji, I just turned six a month ago, and I'm in first grade!" he proudly stated and politely bowed, "Please take care of me." He is the polite one in the bunch, unlike his brothers he is a mini version of Mogami Kyoko, dressed in cute white short-sleeve dress shirt under his cardigan v-neck and sleeveless sweater, clearly Kyoko as seen and known personally is overly well mannered and polite and the little boy is a perfect replica of her.

Followed by two identical boys with blonde hair and golden brown eyes, with mischievous grins, "I'm Naotsumi!"

"And I'm Naoyuki!"

"And we're the Tsuruga Twins!" they stated simultaneously with their little arms up in the air, "We're five and we love music!" the stated their likes, cutely dressed in matching polo-shirts and khaki shorts.

And for the sixth boy, with raven hair and emerald eyes, he was shy and had been hiding behind his twin brothers, "_Hi, and what is your name_?" Director Shingai tried to coax him with a chuckle.

"I'm Kiyoshi and I'm this." Holding up his four fingers, dressed in his favorite dragon onesies.

"_I think Dada and Mimi should introduce themselves too._" Teased by Shingai and a chuckle can be heard behind the camera, on cue the Tsuruga couple appeared and Kyoko pulled her sixth son to her lap and sat to his place, cutely dressed in beautiful white with pink ribbon on her mid section chiffon sundress, while Ren in his white polo-shirt sat beside Kyoko over the arm rest.

"Hi! I'm Tsuruga Ren."

"And I'm Kyoko Mogami-Tsuruga, and we're the parents of these energetic seven Tsuruga munchkins." The couple mused in their introduction.

The introduction continued with the Mogami family, "I'm Poppa Luke." Kyoko's father introduced.

"I am their grandmother; Judge, Saena Mogami, affiliated with the Japanese Bench and currently taking office on Branch one in Tokyo District Court." The staff awed at the career woman with stoic and cold look however her loving and caring manner when it comes to her grandchildren shows difference after her youngest grandson had been scooting to her lap and taking hold of her wrapping his little arms around her neck which she has been graciously letting the boy.

"Attorney Otsukinoji Mogami, member of the Integrated Bar of Japan, but currently taking office not as a corporate lawyer but rather managing the South Sheriff International Company, a security contractor, or in simple term a private military company; as the Chief Executive Officer." His deep and stern cold tone gave the crew and director a shiver, his appearance did not help as his blonde and ocean blue eyes matched his all black three-piece suit minus the tie, the silky black waistcoat gave his clothing a tone.

With the scheduled introduction separate from the day the crew and staff to follow the Tsuruga family around. And two days later the planned shooting came, Yashiro being part of the content since he will be helping the Tsuruga couple about their work schedules as they film a candid usual daily routine and activities for the children, and what better way to capture the candid moment is to set up the cameras in the crack of four AM in all the bedroom of the children, Hiroyuki and Natsuo owns separate bedrooms and arranged it to their own liking from their interests, Natsuo's personality shows similar to his stoic uncle Otsukinoji as well as their interests in outdoor and angling.

Reiji and Kiyoshi loved their bedroom full of plush toys and animal paintings, while the twins fancy their pirate bunk-beds, Hoshiko however has her own baby bedroom decorated in pink and white with lots of girly things.

Ren and Kyoko allowed a go-pro camera to be placed in their bedroom for the morning recording, it was cute despite after eight years of marriage blessed with seven balls of energy they are still that loving and sappy couple Japan has learned to love, cuddling in a most comfortable position.

When the sun came up, it was Kyoko who first hopped out the bed however her ever clingy husband tries to pull her back to bed but Kyoko with her power of threat, "We're not having number eight if you're going to be a bad father." She threatened and the respected actor flashed her a pout which made her giggle and reward the obedient man a peck on his lips.

Bouncing out the kitchen she started with breakfast and the crew were still amazed how she can bounce work and being a mother doing her best on preparing breakfast for her husband and seven children, Ren on the other hand finally stood and helped her make some milk for their four years old son and one year old while sharing intimate affections, Ren still in his Gym shorts and shirtless, while Kyoko wrapped her night gown self with the over sized shirt of her husband.

"Go wake the boys." Kyoko requested her husband to do so and Ren did, quick strides to the bedrooms of the two elder boys, Hiroyuki taking up from Ren's personality when it comes to mornings wasn't easy and Ren had to playfully wrap him with the blanket and haul him to the kitchen and place him to the offered chair, while Natsuo is an easy one, since he was already up and fixing his bed to place, neat and quiet he resembled his uncle in every angle; Natsuo followed Ren down stairs while they gave some few minutes for Reiji since he has his own alarm, Ren did not need to bother the twins since they stormed in the kitchen asking for pancakes which Kyoko magically already made.

"You're amazing." Ren amused and kissed his wife, Luke yawning with Saena followed still in their matching bathrobes.

"Where is Otto?" asked by Luke looking around still no sign of the youngest Mogami, until he came down already in his tailored three-piece suit; black dress-shirt under his white deep-U waistcoat and black dress-coat with silky black slim lapel, his brown casual oxford shoes complimented his attire.

Fixing his cufflinks on his right wrist while handling an early call from his Bluetooth earpiece, "I'm holding a meeting later around nine in the morning with Tsukasa-san, yes, the Prime Minister… no Masato Sanda-san recommended, he owed me a lot for the past, yes, I'm still in contact with the boys, should I tell them to handle the other meeting in Texas I can't possibly go out of town as of moment, Maria is out for check-up and she has been ill for a while I'm watching over her I'm worried, no I'm not whipped, this conversation is over." And the phone went off, he gave a loud growl.

"I seat I'm questioning if we created a monster, with looks similar to mine and personality with yours…" Luke turned to his wife.

"I'm asking my friends if separation is still an option with you." Glared his wife, "Stop bothering Otsukinoji, he is already loaded as he is."

Kyoko and Ren mused at the older couple's banter, poor Luke looked startled, "Poppa, are you okay?" asked by Reiji worriedly and Luke carried him.

"Convince your Baba not to leave Poppa." He tried to rope the child to his side and Saena just gave him a look of disapproval.

"Ji-sama, breakfast?" offered by Natsuo.

"I'll have some few bites, I need to leave early." The boy looked down wanting to have more time with his favorite uncle, Otsukinoji noticed, "I'll always remember my promise, but first show me some good grades and I'll take you out hiking." The boy lit up and nodded.

"Tell, Maria Oba-sama to get well soon." Natsuo politely reached to his uncle.

"Well do nephew." And Otsukinoji dropped a kiss to his forehead and so as to the rest of the children as well as to his mother and sister, a camera followed him out the family driveway where five vehicles were waiting, four black modified and lifted armored military grade wheels, two of which is a Humvee, a Land Rover Defender, Gurkha F5 and single white H2 Hummer which Otsukinoji stepped in.

Two in from and two at the back flanked the white vehicle rolling out the family estate.

Back to the family, Kyoko is starting to clean up with the help of her father, while Ren carried the twins and Reiji to the bathroom for baths, with them getting prepared, Hiro already dressed in his khaki dress pants and black lace up oxfords with his v-neck vest sweeter over his dress shirt and tie, and Natsuo following wearing the same uniform, their leather bags all packed and ready, Reiji however in the same top although wearing black shorts and high socks, the twins in cute little pair of blue berets, white short-sleeve button down top with matching baby blue ties and cute shorts with white high socks, Kiyoshi who will be left in daycare is wearing his favorite dragon shirt and cute cargo shorts, with his dragon back pack on.

It was amazing watching the tandem of the couple to juggle seven children around especially in work and school day, with the head count of the kids, they hopped on to the new custom build and modified Luxury SUV enough for eight seater. The children were strategically arranged especially the vehicle had booster seats for the five younger children.

Amusingly Yashiro tries to make himself fit at the very back, "_Is it always like this?_" the Producer asked poor Yashiro who only nodded.

With the children dropped off to school and little Hoshiko strapped to Ren's chest while he is at work, the crew admired the parents who they still insist on taking care of their children hands-on.

Though out the day the crew followed the couple except for the kids since they are at school, when it was time to pick up the children Yashiro took it upon himself to take them and drop them at LME where Maria and Lory are at, bolting with a race up to the President's office they enjoyed the cosplay games the Former President prepared with Ruto.

However Natsuo who is followed by a separate crew went to his uncle's company building, the producer that followed was startled to the loud gun shots from the indoor firing range, men in suits and tactical gear familiarly greeted the boy who was made to wear the same tactical vest and sported his mufflers, heading straight to the top floor where his uncle's office is located.

Amazed at the huge room with full glass walls surrounding, the top floor showed the magnificent view of Tokyo as the building is located near the center of the City, bullet proof glass made the place safe as well s the vast rifles and armory displayed on the wall, photos as well is placed over the Chief's table, one with the whole Tsuruga, Mogami, Takarada, Hizuri and Fuwa family, Taishio as well as Okami-san are present, a solo photo of the Tsuruga children placed beside the family frame, another is his Law school batch graduation and Fraternity Brothers together with the SSI co. trusted guards of his.

"Is Maria-Oba-sama alright, Oji-sama?" asked by the boy worriedly.

"She is fine, we made an appointment earlier, me and your Oba-sama will give some good news soon, but for now we'll have to wait and see for the results." His uncle assured him, "Ready for flight?" he asked and the boy excitedly nodded.

The crew followed the pair up to the rooftop only to awe at the private helicopter that the young Attorney owns, the boy was strapped to safety and placed with a muffler to cancel the loud sound of the aircraft, while his uncle then scooted to get himself settled.

* * *

Later that evening the family were sharing dinner and as usual with a big family the kitchen was bustling, with Maria and Lory joining them Yashiro as well as Kanae his long time girlfriend is now chasing after the mischievous twins, Chiori cooing at the little four years old who's attached to her, Kyoko and Saena who are actually moving around to make dinner, Ren trying to make himself useful by helping them with preparation of ingredients.

Hiro with the help of Reiji preparing the table, Hoshiko strapped with Luke and giggling from her grandfather's antics, Lory trying to help Yashiro roping the twins from their pranks.

When the front door creaked open the children knew it was their uncle and brother, "Hi there!" greeted by a raven haired man in tactical rig vest and armed with ammunition and pistol, he was followed by some few guys until Natsuo and Otsukinoji appeared with a look they were already done with the bodyguards.

"Nagumo, Wolford, Yamato, Vampir, Tanjiro and Hyakimaru-san please go home…" he flatly said and the men turned to Otsukinoji pouting, "Don't you have families to bother?" he groaned.

"You are being a bother." Added by his nephew with a tired and un-amused look staring at the six men.

"Geez, we're scared for the future of the place with your nephew starting to act like you." Commented by Yamato and shook his head.

"Well, we'll be seeing you boss tomorrow!" bud by Tanjiro and Otsukinoji sighed, Kyoko giggled and welcomed her son and brother home, Ren started to ask his second son how was his day and the boy enthusiastically told him about his helicopter ride and went to see the big business man named Sanada who is good friends with his uncle.

Otsukinoji did the same from the morning and greeted his mother and sister with a kiss and in addition dropped one for the Takarada lady.

The show is to end by bed time of the children where they would interview the parents about their routine reaction with the children, it is their first episode reflection and the crew together with the production team is hoping to have a high rating for the reality show.

* * *

Few days later after they aired the edited version, with the big bright title; '_Tsuruga Bunch_' became a hit, Hiro gained more fans for his charm, poor Natsuo who find women bothersome managed to attract some with his personality, the twins, Reiji, Kiyoshi and the little girl were all being expected to be in the entertainment after they showed traits they are performers, the little girl in her diaper clad state loved to shake and dance around when her twin brothers started to sing and play an instrument, Kiyoshi can act and fool Yashiro giving him a mini heart attack at times, Reiji however can be pictured as a future heartthrob with his looks, personality and charm.

It wasn't just the family who is the highlight of the show but also the Mogami-Tsuruga home, a huge mansion with fifteen-five hundred square feet indoor space and eleven thousand square feet outdoor garden, sunken fire pit, huge swimming pool with slides and rock formation falls, with playground for the children to play, the family home also showed the eight car garage that resembled a showroom with the black floor tiles, reflective mirror walls heading out to the thousand foot long driveway.

With the combined net worth of the Tsuruga couple, added with the young Mogami lawyer who now owns the whole International company that branched out in double with his own other non-tactical and security business venturing to a normal stocks and malls with his business partners, they teamed up to build a grand estate for the whole family to be together in wishes of Saena and Luke.

Despite the luxury home and lifestyle the couple still maintain a simple living raising their children hands-on as well with the whole family involved, Kyoko still doing her maternal duties as well as a wife and daughter to her parents, Ren on the other hand is a gentle man who respects the family of his wife and a great father he never though he would be, despite his heavy schedules in work he still manages to find time for his family and children.

The show revealed the candid living of the family and would only come over to record when they plan on an activity for everyone in the family.

~END?~


End file.
